


I ❤ T.S. - 3rd of July Hiddleswift Drabble

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wore a I ❤ T.S. shirt and that's pretty adorable if you ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ❤ T.S. - 3rd of July Hiddleswift Drabble

Tom was about to get ready for a day at the beach relaxing with Taylor and her friends when he realized that he forgot to pack a shirt to wear in the ocean. He couldn’t get sunburn on his chest because that would be really uncomfortable with his armor as Loki and also Chris and Mark would make fun of him for days. Taylor just got done putting on her red America bikini.

“Babe?” he asks her.

“Mmm,” she said looking at him.

“I need a shirt for swimming.”

“Why?”

“Leather and metal is going to feel rather uncomfortable if I get sunburn,” he said gesturing to his chest.

“I think I have something but whatever I give you doesn’t make me love you any less. Remember that,” she told him with a smirk before opening one of her drawers and pulls out two choices for white tanks.

“Choose one.” She told him showing his two choices.

One of them had a cat and the other said ‘I ❤ T.S.’ He took the latter and she grins.

“It’s a real shame though I’ve seen ‘The Night Manager’ and your chest all wet is very hot.”

He laughs and puts the shirt on and then kisses her hard on the lips. He then moves his lips to her ear.

“I see a lot of swimming on holidays in our future and there’s always the shower tonight.”

She shivers just thinking about what they were going to do later that night. She then looks at his bicep and giggles a little.

“What?”

“How do you feel about some face paint?”

“Depends on where you want to put it babe?”

“I was thinking matching red hearts on our arms. It’s 4th of July weekend baby and I have to show you Brits how it’s done the Taylor Swift way.”

He just laughs and puts his arm at her waist.

“You aren’t the first Brit to be at my party. Ed last year showed up in a Red Coat.”

“Ooh…might have to do that next year.”

She just giggles and they go downstairs and into the kitchen to apply their hearts on their arms.

…


End file.
